Misunderstanding
by SadistTensai
Summary: Garp said something 'strange' and Shanks getting the end of it ?


One Piece, Eichiro Oda

Ch. 432 Jack in The Box Page 4

-Misunderstanding-

* * *

The wall shattered at once, dust flying everywhere. A person could be seen walking through it with ease. Marine. An old man with a hat, nontheless. Weird hat that look like a..dog? Strawhat crew minus Robin and Zoro(that's not there), tense with anticipation. A couple of "What?" "Who is it?" thrown to the air as a greetings.

"You..are the Strawhats crew aren't you?", the marine ask with a smile, voice smug. As if he was proud over finding the crew easily.

"I brought someone that I want Monkey D. Luffy to meet.", the smile changing to a smirk.

Strawhats crew jump, ready for a battle facing one of the vice-admiral.

Luffy's still sleeping at the back, a bubble coming out his nose. Not aware of any of it. It's awesome that he can still sleep through the commotion.

A second ago the marine still walking to them and second later, he already passed them and score a punch to Luffy, sending him to the floor.

"WAKE UP! LUFFY!" 'How dare he sleep when I'm here talking to him, huh? He must have guts doing it. That stupid brat!'

Luffy wake with a start, hands on his head, "OUCH!" 'What the hell? I'm just seeing a cute little fish with rabbits ear and suddenly I'm being hit by a bear? Where the hell that come from?'

"'Ouch?' What are you talking about? It's a punch. It shouldn't hurt!", Sanji sit on his knees, raising an eyebrow. Confuse.

"There's no way, anyone can escape the fist of love. I heard you've been doing reckless things, Luffy!", the marine took off his hat with a grin. Staring at Luffy openly.

"GEH! GRANDPA!", Luffy shouted surprised, wide awake. 'It's him?' He pointed an unsure finger to a possibly threat. The bump on his head momentarily forgotten.

"WHAT? GRANDPA?", All the strawhats stare at the two with disbelieve. 'Are you fucking kidding me?'

"Hey Luffy! Don't you owe me an apology?", the marine raised an eyebrow.

"GARP?", Luffy cringed, massaging his swollen head.

"Garp? But that's the name of the hero of the marines!", Nami shout panicking.

'Lu..Luffy's grandpa is a vice-admiral?'

"Luffy! Is he really your grandfather?", Sanji ask not believing any of it.

"Yeah! Don't touch him! He'll kill you!", he answered and move to sit on the floor.

"My grandfather almost killed me hundred of times in the past.", venom dripping in his words.

"Hey, hey! Don't give them the wrong idea. When I threw you into a jungle at night.. When I pushed you into a bottomless ravine.. When I tied you up to a balloon and sent you into the sky.. I did all that to make you strong!", Garp shout ending his little speech.

"I think.. I just saw.. Where Luffy got his amazing ability to pull through anything…", Sanji comment absentmindly.

The other just sweat drop and glacing back and forth to Garp and Luffy. Luffy's grandfather is just as crazy as Luffy. Genetic traits maybe?

Garp sighed, "In the end, I left you and Ace with my friend, asking him to train you guys, but I take my eyes off, and look at this! I TRAINED YOU UP TO BE A STRONG MARINE!", he lean to Luffy, towering above his head.

Luffy leaped from the ground, glaring at his grandfather and shout back,

"I TOLD YOU I'M GONNA BE A PIRATE!", his voice didn't waver one bit.

The crew're starting to get wary. Concerned of their captain, they exchange glances.

"Letting red head **TAINT YOU WITH HIS NASTY WAYS**, you fool!", Garp retort. 'How dare that red-hair brat making my grandson a pirate?'

Zoro step to the room that exact moment and turn his eyes to Luffy, shocked.

"Wh… What?", he stopped mid-step.

All eyes turn wide. All the marines subordinates gapped.

Robin that's still calmly drinking before choked.

"Read head? You mean RED HAIR **SHANKS**?", Nami asked.

"HUH..? Yes, of course it's Shanks! Why?", Luffy grinned.

"Oh my, captain-san, I don't know that your relationship with THAT Shanks is like that…", Robin smiled politely, regaining her composure back.

"I don't expect THAT Shanks to be a pedophile…", Franky murmured under his breath.

"Now I know why you always so happy if you talked about him.", Zoro shook his head, clearing his mind.

"Luffy.". Nami called, voice full of fear. Luffy's head turn to her.

"I just want it to be clear, okay. WHAT EXACTLY SHANKS DO TO YOU THAT YOU DIDN'T TOLD US?", she grab his shirt and glare menacingly.

Grap's confuse. What the hell? Did I say something wrong? Why's that all strawhats suddenly jump in an stare worriedly at Luffy? Eh? …

…

…

…

OH SHIT! Before he get to tell them anything, however, his words died at his throat. If he's not mistaken… He heard Nami ask something like… What Shanks do to Luffy and… and…

Luffy's face turn red until the tips of his ears, "Umm… Nothing! Nothing at all…", he muttered under his breath.

"Don't lie Captain.", Zoro spoke calmly.

"Uh… uh… It's… It's **PRIVATE**! Okay? So don't ask!"

Garp felt the cold dread dawn upon him. WHAT? W-H-A-T? FUCK! SHANKS YOU'RE SO DEAD!

At another half of the Grand Line, a certain red-head has a feeling he'll die in a most unimaginable, unpredictable and complicated death. Soon.

Unfortunately (or fortunately), unknown to them, a reporter saw that scene and decided to send that wonderful news to the newspaper editor. One of the yonkou with famous Monkey D. Luffy! It will be a masterpiece! Who can guess that two have a relationship like that, huh? He types it almost the same as the real scene complete with a spice here and there. Making it more awesome.

Week later, Ben Beckman the first mate of Red Hair Pirates buy a newspaper and gawk at the first page. There, type in big bold letter '**SHOCKING NEWS: RED HAIR SHANKS AND MONKEY D. LUFFY ARE A COUPLE**' He read all the contents and soon falls over on the deck laughing like hell. All the crews looking at him weird.

"He lost it."

"Yes, he is. All this time with THAT captain. That's just a matter of time"

"What is it about THAT captain?", Shanks staring at them from behind.

A chill run down their spine. Slowly, they turn their head and point at the first mate. Laughing and clutching his stomach at the deck floor.

"Ca… Captain… There's…a… a news… about you…", Ben tried to explain.

"Oh? What is it?", his eyes sparkling, expecting a good news.

Ben stand and spoke loud and clear to all the crews,"Shocking news: Red Hair Shanks and Monkey D. Luffy are an unexpected couple. The statement came from a conversation between Monkey D. Luffy and vice-admiral Garp–"

"WHAT?", practically all the crew shout at Shank that just standing stunned.

"Captain? Is it true?"

"I don't know that you're like that, captain."

"Really?"

"AWESOME!"

"CUTE!"

And several other weird statements. A smile creep to Ben face. In the middle of the chaos a tiny ship with green candle could be seen coming to them. Mihawk jump to the deck and shake Shanks hand.

"Mihawk? What are you doing here.", Shank ask not completely out of shock.

"Congratulations.", he say simply.

"For what?"

"For the engagement between you and Monkey D. Luffy. The newspaper mentioned."

"WHAT?"

* * *

R&R!


End file.
